


the value in existence

by aevitasN



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Free Verse, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Poetry, Sibling Love, Twincest, a bit too much really, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aevitasN/pseuds/aevitasN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the value in existence

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a Wanda after she went ax shit crazy on Ultron; some type of weird bitterness and acceptance as she reminisce ( I need to vent out my AoU feels, okay? It’s been bottled up for a long time)

Do you remember? Brother,  
when we had not yet learned of loss?  
When all we had left was fear?

Do you remember? My dearest,  
when we knew only of black and white?  
When our convictions were clear? 

Do you remember the feeling,  
of complete despair? Of hope,  
taking its flight? 

I do not, however  
remember such times-  
Never had I not feared of losing you,  
Never had my everything not been you, 

There were no such times-  
when you were not the exception, to all the rules I made,  
when you were not my highest priority,  
the drive of all my motives 

I do not remember it,  
such a time of despair-  
when I do not have hope,  
for you, for us.

But I suppose, there comes a first time for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I write shitty incomprehensible angst poetry with bad grammar  
> but I have feels, is that okay


End file.
